


Damaged Chicken

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Video Game)
Genre: Ejaculate, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Assault, Underage Rape/Non-con, forced deepthroating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Chick ran in to face Dark Raven himself, but the consequences for running head first were bigger than he expected.
Relationships: Chick Poacher/Dark Raven (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg)
Kudos: 1





	Damaged Chicken

Chick thought he could do this himself.

Instead, he was here backing up to the wall, overpowered by Dark Raven himself. No matter what he did, the large raven countered it. The young child constantly looked behind himself until his back was up against the wall. Chick's stomach twisted and turned; his heart pounded and raced. Sweat fell down his face as he looked to his sides, trying to find a way out. Once he did, he tried to get away, but his attempts were futile.  
  
Dark Raven tried to grab him by the red neckerchief around his shoulders, but he ended up ripping part of the chicken suit instead, revealing the child's dick and balls. Chick stood up and ran as fast as he could. He looked behind him, seeing Dark Raven tailing him. When he looked in front of him, Chick tripped and fell onto the floor. He lifted his head up, but his head hit the floor once again as Dark Raven forced his head to stay there.  
  
Chick tried to get rid of Dark Raven’s hand from its place without success. He then tried to crawl away, squirming in the process, but even that ended in failure. His body trembled as he tried to kick him away. Within seconds, he felt a sharp pain on one side of his neck as almost the entirety of his body became numb; he couldn’t feel or move anything aside from his face and ass, rendering him completely powerless. Everything within him became filled with dread. The child called for help, but no matter how loud he got, no matter how hard he tried, his cries became hoarse attempts and nobody came for him.  
  
Chick wanted to cry, he wanted to be home with his friends and family, _hell_ he wanted them to come in and save him now like if they somehow heard his pleas even if he knew realistically that wouldn’t happen. He just wished Dark Raven could just kill him, get it done and over with already. There wasn’t any reason to drag it out much longer other than to see his hope dwindle and fade into nothing as he lied there.  
  
However, much to his dismay, that wasn’t even _close_ to what he planned.  
  
Dark Raven forced his dick in, causing Chick to gasp, and started ramming him. Tears made their way out of Chick’s eyes. Even from the first thrust, it felt like his ass was gonna be destroyed where he’d need a brand new one. Several thrusts and rams in, blood started coming out and went from the raven’s dick all the way down to the young kid’s balls, dripping off from it and onto the gray floors below them. Despite feeling the urge to yell out, audibly cry out in pain, saying literally _anything_ , nothing came out of his mouth as if he was unable to. All he could do was cry and endure the pain until Dark Raven decided he was about done.  
  
Everything hurt, it was unbearable. Time felt like it stopped entirely, making it feel like Dark Raven was torturing him for eternity. He kept fucking the yellow suited boy as his hand went down and stroked Chick’s dick, all with an evil disgusting grin on Dark Raven’s face. Chick wished he could do something, anything to try to stop this, stop Dark Raven forcing himself onto him, _everything_ . Yet, despite his brain yelling at him to try, yelling at him to actually do it, all he did was blame himself for getting into this situation by charging in headfirst thinking he could take him on by himself, that Billy wasn’t needed to defeat him.  
  
Before he knew it, Dark Raven pulled out and flipped Chick around and on his back. He put his hand onto his little neck, holding onto it firmly but not choking him. Regardless Chick mentally yelled at his hands to move and get his hand away from him, but they didn’t move. He did the best next thing he could and closed his eyes as he moved his head to his side, saving himself from the sight at the very least. Dark Raven continued hammering into his ass, his balls smacking up against Chick’s ass cheeks. With his other hand, he pried open one of Chick’s eyes despite the young one’s attempts to keep them closed. All Chick could see in his eyes was evil in pure darkness that was laced with lust.  
  
All of a sudden, semen shot out of Chick’s dick and landed on his clothes and face. As if his heart didn’t sink down to the depths before, it sank down even deeper seeing that. Chick didn’t enjoy this one bit, there was no way he could, yet it got all over him. It made him feel sick even knowing this. Dark Raven’s reaction was only a mere chuckle, causing Chick to look up at him as color drained from his face.  
  
“You’re cumming already?” His voice echoed throughout the area they resided in. It sent chills down Chick’s spine. “What a shame, I thought we would cum at the same time. Oh well, I suppose I’ll have to work twice as hard to catch up.”  
  
Chick silently gulped in response. Dark Raven fucked him faster and harder. He grabbed Chick’s ass as he held his waist. Chick looked away and closed his eyes shut as more tears fell down the side of his face. He wished this was a twisted nightmare and that at any moment now that he would wake up from it, that at any moment this would all be over. At this point that was all he was hoping for. He felt his face become a reddish color. Dark Raven then grabbed his legs, spreading them wide open like his asshole. The feathery tips of his fingers dug deep into Chick’s legs.  
  
The feeling in his legs was starting to come back. Chick felt the pain in his thighs, almost like if it was a cat digging its claws into his legs but bigger, causing him to bite his lower lip. He whined as his legs tensed up. Bits of blood ran down his thighs and reached his ass and the floor. He took a glimpse at Dark Raven, but he shut his eyes as quickly as he opened them. Every thrust into his ass harshly rocked Chick against the floor as he regained feeling in his upper body, able to move his arms and hands again. Despite his previous attempts, he tried to crawl backwards to escape Dark Raven’s grasps. Once Dark Raven noticed, he yanked the little chicken back to him as his fingers dug deeper into his legs. Almost the entirety of his dick was inside of Chick thanks to pulling him back as harshly as he did, causing Chick to whine and nearly sob as if he was a hurt lost puppy.  
  
The young boy wondered if he could ever get away from him or if he was stuck there for the rest of his life. If he was stuck, then he wished the raven killed him instead as he felt that, of all things, was a better fate than this. His pounding was getting slower and slower after what felt like hours, and then he filled Chick’s ass up with his cum. So much came out of his monstrous dick that some of it dripped onto the floor where if a little more fell in that area, it would’ve been a puddle. In response, Chick recoiled and squirmed as chills went down his spine. Dark Raven pulled out, leaving the boy’s gaping asshole pulsating.  
  
Before Chick could have a minute to catch his breath, Dark Raven grabbed the root of the combs and pulled him up to his dick. Having an idea of where it was going, Chick tried to get his face away from him. It got nowhere as Dark Raven forced his dick right into Chick’s mouth. The child kept resisting, trying to get it out of his mouth and out of his grasps, but every time he pulled back his head went back to where Dark Raven wanted it to be. Part way through Chick gave up on fighting back and let himself get used. There wasn’t anything he could actually do at this point and have it succeed.  
  
Dark Raven’s cock got in a little deeper in Chick’s throat with every passing minute. It wasn’t long before the entirety of it was in his mouth and throat. After a while Dark Raven began thrusting himself in his face as he watched Chick take it all in tears and agony. The raven threw one of his legs to a different spot, trapping the human’s head there as he kept fucking his pretty little tear-stained face. For the second time, he started cumming and he didn’t stop, shoving the thick cum down Chick’s throat as he wiggled and kicked around, trying to get a moment to breath and cough but couldn’t. He stood there gagging as his violet eyes rolled back as far as they could with a little bit still being visible. Every little bit of his throat felt like it was on fire and it felt sore from all of the fucking and deepthroating. His nose didn’t feel any better than his throat however, it felt like he puked and he was experiencing the aftermath of it in his nostrils.  
  
In an act of mercy, Dark Raven pulled himself out of Chick’s mouth. The boy coughed and spat out whatever cum he could, gasping for fresh air. It hurt with his throat being sore from what Dark Raven did to him, but he’d prefer that than being unable to breath. Before he knew it, Dark Raven forced his erected dick back inside of his mouth and rammed his throat like he was never interrupted. A few more tears came out of Chick’s puffy eyes as Dark Raven kept thrusting into him. He didn’t know how much more he could take, or for how much longer. Dark Raven’s hand went down Chick’s body, going all the way down to his balls, and he foddled them. Chick shivered as he whined and moaned. It didn’t take much this time for him to cum again.

Afterwards, he looked up at the raven only to get a smirk from him in response. Chick then averted his gaze; he didn't want to look at him for longer than he needed. It was the same process as before until Dark Raven came again. However this time it wasn't a big load like the previous two times, rather it was enough for Chick to somewhat tolerate and he didn't need to gasp for air. He accidentally swallowed some of it, making his face scrunch up from that.  
  
“Ah yes,” his voice was quieter than the last time he spoke and it was almost calming, “take every little bit that I give you, enjoy it.”

  
Once every bit of cum came out, Dark Raven pulled out. He grabbed the child by the neckerchief and threw him aside like he was nothing. He walked away as if he was going on with his day while he brushed himself off. Chick, on the other hand, only inched closer to one of the corners closest to him. He didn’t say a single word, he just cried there. Everything that just happened ran through his mind and with each and every little thing he thought of, he blamed himself for, feeling like he could’ve prevented this had he stayed with his friends instead of running after Dark Raven by himself. Even saying something on where he was going could’ve prevented it, they could’ve stopped him or even came with him.  
  
“ _Chick, where are you_ ?” Bantam yelled out from who knows where.  
  
After hearing that, Chick went silent and tried to block everything out. He didn’t want them seeing him like this, like a mess that was used for someone else’s own benefits.  
  
He closed his eyes, hoping that they won’t find him too soon.


End file.
